


Dragon Hospitality

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, First-Rate Hospitality, M/M, Suits, not dating yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Prometheus didn't think he'd work here today. Much less with a certain someone as his client.





	Dragon Hospitality

Silently adjusting his gloves, Prometheus wondered how he was roped into this.

Orion was someone who’d approach him every once in a while, and the sylvan was pleasant enough company, even if he spoke with intensity of topics that the Dragon could only confusedly nod to. It was enough for him to be happy, so that was fine, he supposed.

And yet, somehow, Orion dragged him into the restaurant that he worked part-time at, giving him a suit to wear and asking him to substitute for a Waike that was still recovering from wounds that a previous battle gave him.

The idea of working as a waiter, nevermind one in such a... Fancy environment as this one, was unknown to the Dragon, but he decided to do his best anyway. The suit was a plain black one, sure, but a red tie adorned it, and the white gloves gave a nice little extra touch, with all pieces fitting perfectly.

The way a dragon’s body was made of mana means that they wouldn’t have to worry about any tail or wing holes, but it didn’t stop the outfitter from trying to push a backless suit at him first.

Hearing the door open, the waiter took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and turned around to do as instructed. “Good afternoon, my dear guest. Shall I take care of your needs today?”

“Good afternoon, Prometheus. I believe that would be a pleasant experience, so please do so.”

The dragon opened his eyes in surprise, confirming his suspicions over the voice’s owner, as Euden looked at him with a smile on his face. “Euden? I didn’t think I’d see you here, of all places.”

“Me neither, truth to be told. But Orion insisted that I visited at this time, today.” He explained. “I guess he wanted me to be your test run?”

Noticing he had broken character, Prometheus attempted to go back into it. “And that I’ll be. Would you give me your hand, kind sir?” He asked, politely extending his own forward, the acting a bit shaky, but doing it’s job.

“Of course. Please, guide the way.”

Prometheus took Euden’s hand, noticing the warmth it had through his gloves, while mentally going through what he was supposed to do next. “What services could you be hoping from me? Something to eat, something to drink?” Feeling comfortable enough with the man he was guiding, he gave one third offer. “Or, perhaps, you’d like to dance?”

“Hunger hasn’t reached my mind yet. So, for now, I’ll take the dance.” Euden answered.

Taking him to the ballroom, Prometheus broke character once again to say. “I’m well aware I’m the one who offered this but... Truth to be told, I don’t know how to dance, much less in a place such as this. So, could you guide me, Euden?”

A small chuckle came from the Prince, but it was one that carried no judgemental tone. If anything, it just further lifted the Dragon’s spirits. “Of course. Come closer, and don’t worry.” He said, putting one of his arms on the other man’s back, while his other hand held his dance partner’s.

Prometheus warmed up slightly as Euden pulled him closer, although he couldn’t pinpoint why. “Very well. Now, do one step to the left, then a bit to the right, like I’m doing.”

Following the Prince’s instructions, alongside the calm, carefree melody that filled the place, Prometheus let himself be led by his pair. They were taking this slowly, sure, but it felt enjoyable none the less.

“Out of curiosity,” Euden said, “What would you have done regarding the dance, if your client was someone other than me?”

“I wouldn’t have offered it at all.” He bluntly replied. “If they asked for it, sure, I’d try to deliver, but even then, they’d have to guide me.”

Euden’s smile increasing once again made Prometheus satisfied with his answer, specially as the Prince added. “That’s good. You have to recognize your capacities, after all. And, I can’t quite say I understand what he meant, but, from my talks with Orion, I think that this kind of attitude has some charm to it.”

“You mean, the fact I’m being led, even though I’m the... Butler-waiter here?”

“Exactly.”

Letting those words circle his head a bit, Prometheus decided to ask. “Euden, could I try to lead you now?”

Although a bit surprised by the request, Euden complied. “Of course. Go ahead.”

Swapping their arms around, Prometheus put his arm around Euden, and suppressed the sudden desire to pull him even closer to his body. They wouldn’t be able to dance properly that way, he thought, and Euden didn’t do so. Where DID this feeling come from anyway...

Trying to follow from where they stopped, the dance continued, this time with some new clumsyness. Euden was a perfect dancing partner, but the moves were still a bit slower and more stilted now.

Euden winced a bit as Prometheus stepped on his feet, making the Dragon immediately apologize. “I’m sorry. Did that hurt you? We can st-“

“No! It’s fine. Prometheus, I’m fine.” The Prince soothed him, while the dance still went on. “This happens to everyone who’s dancing for the first time. Ilia knows I did this plenty of times with Leif and Zethia while he was teaching us.”

Prometheus still couldn’t help but look down a bit, before saying. “Sorry. I can’t seem to avoid hurting you everytime you take me through something new, huh?”

“Prometheus...” Euden said, with a vague sadness on his voice that made the Dragon regret his words. “I told you, I’m fine. All the burn wounds from that day are long gone. The one Mars gave me were way worse.” He attempted to joke, but immediately followed suit, knowing he still needed to comfort the Dragon a bit more. “We can’t change the past, but you’re on control now. You don’t have to worry about hurting any innocent person again, alright?”

“I know. I know I’ll be fine as long as I’m by your side.” Prometheus stated, not noticing the pink that crept up the Prince’s cheeks. “... Thank you, Euden. For everything.”

A silent nod was all that they needed to keep on dancing for a while, the dance slowly improving, before Euden realized something and asked. “Oh. How long can you remain taking care of just one guest?”

Caught by surprise by the question, the waiter honestly answered. “I don’t know. Although, given you’re the guest, I’m sure the others would have stopped us by now if there was any pr-“

“PROMETHEUS! Get over here already! Plenty of people are asking to see our Dragon waiter!”

With both men wincing as they heard Xander’s voice boom through the place, Euden said. “I... Think I’ll have some food now. While you go greet everyone else.”

“Very well.” Prometheus agreed. “Come on. At the very least, let me escort you back to your table.”

And so, as he saw the waiter guide his guest back to his table, Orion decided his little plan was a resounding success.


End file.
